Love On A Timer
by Seraluna Reality
Summary: You see we are soul mates. The legend is told that the people should kill soul mates because they are traditionally partners that are forbidden to be together. "We are connected Romeo, if you die than I die as well." A story of love, passion, pain and fate with a supernatural twist.
1. The Hunt

A pair of star-croos'd lovers take their life, Whose misadventured piteous overthrow with their death bury their parents feud.

*****Romeo and Juliet*****

**Romeo pov- The Hunt.**

I crawled through the thick bushes; thorns tugged and ripped at my attire. We have been crawling through the Verona forest in hopes of finding our meal for tonight, but as I looked up towards the creeping black sky, It seemed unlikely we'd be having meat tonight.

"Romeo!" I heard a harsh whisper come from behind. I looked behind me to find Benvolio, my cousin crawling beside me.

"What!?" I said irritated.

I looked over at him, he was soaking wet from the heavy rain. He shook from the cold and rubbed his hands together trying to create heat.

"I'm going east, you go west, come back here in ten minutes if you don't find anything." He said.

Without delay I got up and walked towards the western side of the bone-chilling forest. The dark, sinister forest seemed to match my mood. Ever since I found that my dearest Rosaline did not hold love for me anymore, I couldn't help but loathe the passion of love. Love did not exist in this world.

I stopped when I found myself in a huge meadow. The trees sulked and looked lifeless as the branches hung low. The flowers that covered the forest floor were drowned with mud.

I sat by on a large rock, putting my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands.

"Why must love be so cruel, it should be simple and painless and not so poisonous to ones heart." I mumbled.

I sighed and closed my eyes as the rain pelted my clothes.

When I heard a twig snap, my head shot up peering into the dark forest.

"Who's there?" I said, quietly getting to my feet and pulling my sword out.

_Is it Benvolio playing tricks on me? But it has hardly been ten minutes._

"I said who goes there?" I repeated, descending into my defensive posture.

Astonishment filled me as a white wolf appeared before me. I felt a magnetic pull and found myself walking slowly towards the wolf. I could tell this wolf was a female because of its smaller size and shape of her body. She crouched and growled menacingly at me.

I held my hands in surrender to assure her I wouldn't hurt her. She calmed down and just froze staring at me.

Her large blue eyes looked so innocent and pure. Her beautiful white fur coat clung to her from the rain. My eyebrows furred in confusion, she had a silver chain around her neck. It had one letter _'C' _and underneath it read _Juliet._

_Why would a wild animal have a necklace?_

This wolf simply did not belong in this vile forest, she belonged somewhere more beautiful than this. I blinked rapidly trying to get rid of the vision.

_She's a wolf, snap out of it Romeo! _I said to myself.

"Romeo! What are you doing kill it!" Benvolio jumped from behind me, taking out his sword and pointing it towards the new found light of the dark foul forest.

"NOOO!!" I said jumping in front of him. I looked behind me to see the tail end of the alluring wolf as it escaped into the clearing.

"Ugh! Great job Romeo, We hunt all day and when we finally find a decent animal, you fail to kill it!? Now we have to go back with nothing, we are going to look like fools!" He said throwing his hands in the air and walking out of the little meadow.

I realized I had a huge smile plastered across my face. I had protected the mystifying yet exquisite wolf. I saved the one thing worth saving in Verona.

Now my job was to find that heavenly wolf.

**REVIEW PLZ!**


	2. The Myth

_Dedicated to PaPParaziVAMP_

_Thx 4 reviewing!!!_

*****Romeo and Juliet*****

**Romeo pov- The Myth.**

"Friar Laurence!" I yelled as I swung the door open. Friar Laurence was as elderly man. He walked to me with a broad smile on his face.

"Romeo! What brings you here?" He said holding an old rusty pot and a set of tools in his hand.

I followed him towards the field. I stood in silence trying to organize my thoughts.

The many flowers whirled in the wind. Friar Lawrence snipped and tore at the plants crushing them into the pot and mixing them in with this bluish liquid.

"What are you making?" I asked, filled with curiosity.

"Oh nothing...but Romeo what was it you came here to ask? I know a young man such as yourself wouldn't skip dinner to come meet me for a foolish question, what you have to ask must be critical, is it not?" He wondered raising his greying eyebrow.

"No it is important..." I said trialing off and looking down to my feet.

_How on earth was I to say I met this beautiful wolf and I had a powerful pull towards her and now I want to find this wolf. I will sound like an idiot...but its a chance I'm willing to take..._

"Well go on." He said encouragingly.

"While I was hunting I saw a wolf. It wasn't just any wolf though, if it was any other wolf I would have killed it but I couldn't think about hurting her. I had a connection with her, I was dazzled by the sight of this wolf! This wolf was so different from other wolves, she was pure white and her eyes they were like a crystal blue ball...and for some strange reason she had a necklace and it said 'C' and Juliet. Frair Laurence do you know what is wrong with me. I am seeing things. Is it because of my depression from losing Rosaline!? What is happening!?" I said pacing around the field.

I had come here completely confident and now I was confused and had no idea of what was wrong.

"Shh shh calm down Romeo." He commanded.

I stopped and turned to him. "Well? Do you know what is wrong with me?"

He had a knowledgeable look on her face. He stood up and grabbed my arm rushing me towards the house. When were inside he locked the door and blocked off all the windows, he lit a candle and pushed me towards the table, he ran off into one of the rooms. He came back with a large old book in his hands and slammed it on the table, blowing the dust off of the book and opening it to the page he desired.

"There!" He exclaimed. He looked at me radiant. "Romeo of course you know of the feud between the Capulet's and Montague's, 'why' I doubt you know why the two families loath each other?"

I shook my head, and his smile grew.

He leaned towards me and whispered in a very low tone. "They hate each other because they are two different species."

My jaw dropped. He continued.

"The Capulets, I have never been able to figure out what species they are until today. They are different, anyone with eyes would be able to observe that. I think that wolf you found today was not just a wolf Romeo but a women too, she is both. Juliet is both wolf and the daughter of Capulet."

I sat paralysed in my seat. I felt both happiness and fear. I felt happiness because I would honour my angel in human from. But I felt fear because I knew it was a forbidden love between the Capulets and Montagues.

"If you want to find Juliet there is a masquerade party being held at the Capulet's tonight."

I beamed. "Than I better get going." I darted off leaving the old house and the old man in search of my true love, Juliet.

**REVIEW!!!**


	3. The Ball

*****Romeo and Juliet*** **

**Juliet pov- The ball.**

I giggled as I danced, holding hands with my partner I twirled and sashayed, flowing and moving elegantly around the room.

It had not been a mere hour ago that my life was endangered by a human. I had gone for a roam around the Verona forest and spotted a human. Normally I would have just run for dear life but this time I couldn't, a strong pull towards him kept me in place and kept my wondering.

All Capulet's were descendent shape-shifters of the wolf, and all Montague's were descendents of humans. Through the generations it has always been told how much the Capulet's and the Montague's despised each other. Although the Montague's do not know of the existence of shape-shifters they have always known we were different. Our pale skin, crystal like eyes, our strength and speed always seemed bazaar to the Montague.

The Capulet's detested the Montague's because they were endangering our species, hunting the wolves in the forest slowly killing off our existence. We have asked them plenty of times that they should leave the wolves alone. But they do not care, they are selfish.

But it seemed that this Montague I met in the forest, he was different. In so many ways, so powerful and appealing. His brown eyes so warm and his dark brown hair falling almost to eyes, but he was a Montague and it would be forbidden for me to even consider talking to him. Yet this feeling I felt inside of me was nothing I felt for another.

"Juliet? Juliet!? Are you not feeling well?" The man before me asked panicked.

"Oh yes I am fine, I would actually like to take a little break."

"Oh of course. Goodbye Juliet."

"Good-bye." I walked off, towards an empty table.

I was stopped half way. A man stood in front of me, his mask covering his face.

"Excuse me." I said about to walk around him.

"Wait." He said, his voice sounding breathless. "Please may I talk with you."

I sighed and nodded. "I was just about to go to that table over there." I pointed toward the table that was in the corner of the room, all the other tables were occupied.

We walked to the table and took our seats, we sat in silence and I squirmed under his stare. He had his mask on still which made me more anxious.

"Uhmm may I ask who you are?" I asked politely.

"Yes of course my name is Romeo." He said while taking off his mask.

My eyes grew and my jaw went slack. This is the human I saw earlier. I tried to keep my face from showing any emotion but he already caught it.

"Nice to meet you Romeo, my name is Juliet." My voice shook betraying me. He smiled at me knowingly and I blushed looking down at me hands.

_He couldn't possibly know that I was that wolf he saw earlier...could he?_

He lent forward on the table, my breathing caught.

"Juliet I feel unworthy under such presence as yours."

"Do not look badly upon yourself Romeo."

"How can I not when I am sitting with someone with such exquisiteness."

I blushed.

He whispered and I leaned closer to hear. "Juliet your are just as exquisite in your other form." I gasped, jerking back.

I looked around hoping no one had heard, I was about to get up and leave when he caught my arm.

"Please Juliet I promise not to tell a soul. Please I can not lose you. I feel this connection with you that I have not felt for any other woman...and I can only guess that you feel the same?"

I stood there unable to move; staring into his deep brown eyes.

_This connection he felt it too! This odd but extraordinary feeling. _

His face fell and he let go of my hand, taking a step back.

"Romeo wait...you have guessed right. I felt it too, and I feel the same way. Why don-"

"Juliet!" I turned to see my Nurse running over to me.

I turned to Romeo and quickly whispered. "Go back to the meadow later tonight."

He smiled and nodded. I stood on my toes and quickly pecked on his lips.

His smile grew as he looked at me. I giggled. "Now go!" I said while turning him around and pushing him off.

"Juliet!" The Nurse said panting. "Who was that young fellow you just kissed!?"

Flush crept up to my cheeks. I grabbed her hand and darted for the stairs towards my bedroom. I pushed her in and closed the door.

She fell on the bed. "Ohh so tired, so soo tired...but tell me who was that man?"

I walked up to her and sat down beside her. "His name was Romeo." I whispered.

She stood up instantly. "Romeo, the Montague!?" I stood beside her trying to push her shoulders down but she refused to sit.

"Shh shh, Yes Romeo he is a Montague bu-"

"You know you cannot be with a human." she scolded me, pointing her finger in my face.

"Yes I know but you do not understand...I love him." I looked away so as not to see her dissatisfied face.

"What!?" She gasped putting her hands to her mouth in horror. "No no no no noo." She moaned shaking her head.

I put my hands on her face, trying to get her attention."Nurse! Nurse listen to me please, I brought you here because I want you to explain something to me please?" I pleaded.

She looked at me sadly and than sighed. "Yes I will do what I can." She sat on the bed heavily and put her head in her hands.

I took a huge breath and began. "Okay. Whenever I am near Romeo I do not just feel my deep love for him but I feel as if I am...a part of him, I feel like I am a magnet always pulling towards him, like there is an invisible string that bonds us!"

Her head snapped up and she stared at me with disbelief. "Juliet" She gasped. "I can not believe this."

"Believe what?" My eyebrows furred.

"I always thought it to be a myth." She grinned at me. "It seems my little Juliet has found her soul mate."

**REVIEW!!!**


	4. The Meadow

*****Romeo and Juliet*****

**Romeo pov- The Meadow**

I sat on the same rock I sat on before, kicking at the mud.

"Romeo?" I heard my angel whisper in the night.

An automatic smile appeared on my face, I stood up. "Juliet." I squinted my eyes trying to look for her, but found nothing.

"Juli-"

I felt her jump onto my back. "BOOO!" She yelled. I gasped and stumbled with her on my back. She laughed hysterically throwing her head back, I soon followed her into a laughing fit.

We laid down on a huge rock looking at the dark sky.

We laid there not saying anything just enjoying each others presence.

"Juliet." I said, breaking the relaxing silence.

"Yes?" She turned to look at me her blue eyes staring into mine curiously.

"I love you." I whispered.

A smile came onto her features. "Oh Romeo! I love you to!" she said happily and I leaned into her and kissed her.

We pulled back breathless. "Romeo I need to tell you something." She panted.

I nodded, she took a breath and continued. "We are soul mates." She blurted.

Her cheeks redden and I put my hand to her cheek, she smiled and continued."You see we are soul mates, every Capulet knows about the myth of soul mates but no one believed it. My Nurse told me that we should not tell anyone. Because you are a Montague and I am a Capulet, this can endanger us both. The legend is told that the people should kill soul mates because they are traditionally partners that are forbidden to be together. You see they kill one mate and the other would die instantly because of their connection. We are connected Romeo, if you die than I die as well."

REVIEW!!


	5. The Deception

*****Romeo and Juliet*****

**Romeo pov- The Deception**

I smiled as I laid down in my bed.

I heard a knock at my door. "Come in." I said.

My Mother, Father and my Nurse came in. I sat up, My mother had a joyful smile on her face as she cheerfully skipped in the room and sat on the bed beside me. My father had a grin on his face, in a way I was shocked my father had never smiled as he was always serious and determined. My Nurse, she looked anxious as she walked behind my parents with her head down low.

looked at them suspiciously. "What is wrong?"

I felt my mothers arms wrap around me. "Nothing is wrong dear, everything is going quite well actually."

I nodded waiting for her to continue.

"Juliet, Paris is going to marry you!" She said excitedly. "Oh my little girl is growing up."

My heart stopped and I couldn't open my mouth to voice my opinion.

My father came to hug me and I whispered. "I will not marry Paris."

He pulled me back and looked at me strangely. "Pardon?"

I felt everyone stare at me.

"I said I will not marry him, Thank you but I do not love him." I said.

I felt a sharp pain my cheek. I looked up shocked at my father. _Did he just hit me?_

"You have no say!? You will marry Paris!" He yelled.

"Please father do not make me." I begged.

"I find you a perfect match and you refuse!? You refuse such a blessing!? You are worthless to have such a gentleman and here you are refusing him, you should be begging for this marriage! Disobedient and selfish! You are a disgrace!" He turned to my mom who sat there in disbelief. "We never thought ourselves blessed that God only gave us this one child, but now I see that this one is one too many. We were cursed when we had her."

My father turned from me and walked out. My mother stood and shook her head in shame and followed my father.

I sat there and turned to the Nurse. "Oh Nurse please please help me! I can not marry Paris when I have my soul-mate. I will not marry him! Please help me."

She turned to me. "Maybe you should just marry Paris. It would be less trouble for the both of you. If you stay with Romeo it could only end badly."

What!? This traitor!

I stood there gaping, than finally came to my senses. "Your are right nurse. I have decided I will marry Paris."

She smiled her dimples appearing on each of her rosy cheeks. She grabbed me in a hug.

"Oh what joy it brings me to hear of this acceptance. I shall tell your parents right away that this marriage is still on!"

She left the room closing the door behind here.

I fell back onto my bed and sobbed out loud.

How can this be happening!? How could God give me such hope and than crush me the last minute. What am I to do now!? I will not marry Paris. I belong to Romeo and only Romeo. Forbidden love or not I will fight for Romeo and my love, and how dare Nurse say my life could only go wrong with Romeo it is quite opposite it could only be marvellous.

An idea hit me hard. I jumped out off bed and ran to get my cloak. I ran to the stable and got my horse, riding swiftly to Friar Laurence's home.

When I reached his old home, I frantically knocked on his door. "Friar Laurence are you in there!?"

He opened the door and I fell in. He helped me up. "Juliet?"

"Friar Laurence! I need your help! You need to help me, if not for me than for Romeo! Please I beg you, please help me." I said tears rapidly falling from my eyes.

"What is the matter?" He asked concerned and pulling me over to the two chairs, I sat in one and he sat in the other one across from me.

I took a shaky breath trying to calm my sobs. "I cannot live without Romeo and he cannot live without me. We are soul mates My mother and father want me to marry Paris, I cannot do that!? I love Romeo!"

After a while of my sobbing he spoke. "Okay shh shh it's okay Juliet...I have an idea."

My head snapped up and my sobs intently stopped. Hope filled me. "What is it? I will do anything."

"It's quite risky."

"I don't care. Tell me and I will do it." I said determined smacking my fist against the wooden table.

He sighed and stood up. "Wait here." He came back with a clear little bottle that had a blue liquid in it.

"Now here is the plan. You will go back to your home and just before you go to sleep you will drink this. It will make you look like as if you are dead. The Capulet's bring you to your tomb and when they leave I will come to get you and than we will go and find Romeo."

I smiled and grabbed the potion, I hugged him. "You really saved me from the turmoil I was going to have to endure if I was to married Paris. I thank you so much for saving me from that hell and bringing me to Romeo. Good-bye Friar Laurence."

He nodded and said. "Good-bye Juliet."

I put the potion in my pouch and walked to the door.

I was back in my room before anyone knew I was gone.

It was night and everyone was getting ready to go to bed or to help with the wedding preparations.

I pulled out the blue potion and popped the cork of the bottle.

I put the cold glass to my lips.

Here goes to faith, in letting me stay with my Romeo.

I took a sip and instantly felt its effect. I lay cold on my soft pillows.

** REVIEW!!!**


	6. Fate

*****Romeo and Juliet*****

**Romeo pov- Fate**

I stood in the back of the Capulet home, hoping to climb the vines and go into Juliet's room without getting caught.

It was morning and the light shone brightly on me, but again the weather did not match my mood. I felt unsettled, anxious as I paced around the back of the Capulet's home.

I hit her window with a few stones but she did not appear much to my disappointment. I decided to wait until a little later; maybe she hadn't woken up, it was still early.

An hour later and their was still no response, so now I was determined to climb this huge wall full of vines.

I grabbed onto some vines and climbed to the top. I slid her window open and fell in. I groaned as I hit the hard floor.

"Juliet!?" I whispered. There was no light, I guessed she must still be asleep. I walked to her bed and shook her. She was very cold. "Juliet?" I said but no response. I rolled her over and gasped. "Juliet?" I said horsey. She looked very sick, her skin pale and her eyes had large bags under them.

I rubbed her cheek. "Oh Juliet." I kissed her cheek as I heard someone walking down the hall towards Juliet's room. I darted to the closet, and left it open a crack.

I heard the door slam open. "Oh Juliet!!" I heard a woman call out. She went to the side of the bed and gasped and froze looking at her. "Juliet!"

She started to shake her, trying wake her up.

_Why wasn't she waking up, she must be really sick. That Nurse should let her rest._

"Juliet?" The Nurse said panicked. "Juliet wake up!" She checked her pulse and froze before she let out a huge wail as she fell onto Juliet. She yelled. "JULIET IS DEAD! SHE'S GONE! OH NO NO NO JULIET IS GONE!!"

_What!? _I stopped breathing._ She can't be dead I love her. Our life was just beginning. _"Juliet." I crocked and looked at my love through the crack of the door.

Others ran into the room, but I stood frozen in a spot of no existent. _We are soul mates, we die together. How can this be._

When I looked back up, everyone that was in the room was gone...including Juliet. I walked out stiffened in shock. I walked over to her bed and sat on it, when I felt something underneath me.

It was an empty bottle, there was a little bit of blue liquid in the bottom.

_So was this it, did she poison herself? _

I threw the bottle across the room letting out a strangled cry. _Why would she do such a thing!?_

I heard people outside the hall, running down the hall. "I think I heard something in here!" A males voice yelled.

I quickly got up from my seat and ran towards the window. Climbing down I made my escape from the Capulet's home.

As I ran away from the home I only had one thought.

_I would not live without Juliet._

Later that evening. The funeral had just finished and the distressed men and women were slowly making their way back home.

It was midnight and the only light came from the full moon but even that was not enough as the thick fog seemed to cover it creating an sinister look.

Finally everyone was gone. I looked down to make sure my dagger was in my case. I slowly made my way to crypt.

My foot steps echoed in the deathly quiet room. I held my breath not wanting to see the devastating sight before me. I walked passed all the old rotting corpses walking right to where my love lay.

I turned the corner to see Juliet covered with a light blanket over top of her.

My breath caught. I took a deep breath before walking to see my dead love.

I knelt beside her and pulled the blanket off of her.

I sucked in a breath. She laid there still and lifeless, but yet so beautiful. I touched her pale cheek, her soft brown hair, her delicate eyelids and her colourless lips.

I took my silver dagger out.

I kissed Juliet's forehead. "Juliet my love...my soul mate. You do not understand the sorrow that fills my heart. It should not be you laying in this impure place, you do not deserve this, you do not deserve death! I can not live on without you Juliet. There is simply no point in existing without you...Where ever you go I go."

I placed the dagger to my heart, and leaned forward whispering. "Juliet my angel now I seal this with a kiss. I love you Juliet, my heart and soul belong to you." I placed my lips upon hers putting all my love into my last kiss.

I plunged the sharp dagger into me, I felt it pierce my skin and felt the blood rush out of my body. I wheezed for breath falling forward onto Juliet. My vision began to blur but I saw movement before me.

"Romeo?" I heard Juliet say wearily, as she got up from the cement slab.

_Juliet!? Is this just a figment of my imagination? Can she be alive?_

"Romeo!" She gasped as her small hands held my face trying to keep me awake. "Romeo you have to stay with me, I will go get hel-"

Suddenly she cried out and clutched her chest. "Romeo." She whimpered, holding her chest but there was nothing there, no blood..

I looked at her confused.

_We are connected Romeo, if you die than I die as well. _I remembered her telling me in the meadow.

I gasped. "No." _So I am killing her, I'm killing my love...She was never dead but now I am killing her..._

I looked up. Everything was out of focus, my hearing was leaving me and my heart was beating its last beats. "Juliet...I love you." I whispered.

"As I love you, Romeo." She breathed. "As I love you..."

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
